And Then There Was You
by M-shizzle
Summary: Kenshin's already engaged. Already expecting a child. But is that what he wants? What happens when the one he wants is someone he can never have. And is it not human nature to yearn for something one can never have. Chapter one edited.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning and end

Author's Note:: Hello readers! I've decided to re-write a bit of the first chapter because I've been getting some responses that the story doesn't make much sense. so.. I guess some people need foot notes.

Disclaimer:: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. darn.

This story is an AU. It's been banging around in my head for along time.

It's been sitting in my computer for longer.

* * *

**Somewhere in the vast country side of England. In one of the many magnificent estates that are centuries years old owned my families that have survived just as long.**

"_It's your fault," he gently breathed into her hair._

"_I know"_

_His grip on the chair tightened; one hand on each of the arms of the chair successfully trapping the slumped figure. He expected her to correct him. Hiss at him for his ridiculous statement. Eyes that were gentle sharpened in anger in hearing the defeat in a voice usually fierce. A fiery woman strong in her ideals, ideals that were ignorant and silly to a man like him. _

_Many times he wondered if it was her silly innocence that was so alluring. It was always the good she saw in people, skimming over the bad as if it was just a minute detail. Always forgiving she was. He tried to change her mentality of people, tried to teach her to be cautious of the cruelty of men to men. He told her stories of rape of young children. The corrupt government led by fat greedy men and women grappling for money and power. He told her of his world, filled with murder and assassinations._

_She had laughed at him. Kissed him on the cheek and called him a pessimist. _

_He roughly grabbed her chin and tilted her head towards him. Her wide eyes were glazed over with unleashed tears she had struggled to hold. He looked angrily at her tears, he never knew what to do when she cried. Her face twisted into a frown as she tried to suppress a sob._

"_I can't." _

_He looked impassively down at her face. He brought his other hand to gently brush away the tear running down her face. She leaned into his hand and opened her eyes. Exhaling a shuddering breath, she swallowed._

"_Where is she?"_

_He demanded, cupping her face with both hands, smoothing his thumb over her cheeks as she cried. She looked at him in confusion. _

"_Where is my Kaoru? She was never one to give up so easily." _

_Kaoru gripped one of his hands. Her knuckles white as she held on, feeling as if he would disappear if she let go. She shook her head slowly, never loosing eye contact with the angry topaz._

"_Kenshin, I can't."_

"_How DARE you." _

_Kenshin spat angry to the side. Whipping back to face her and glared._

_She faced him straight on, not intimidated by his wrath. Kaoru has dealt too many times with his temper to be daunted and with the rise of Kenshin's anger so did her own. _

"_Kenshin look at what we've done." She hissed angrily. Bringing her face inches from his._

"_We've created trouble for everyone. How can we selfishly stay together? If we weren't together everything would be alright. Everything would be back to normal." _

"_That's right." He whispered, breathing harshly through his nose. " If I hadn't met YOU, I would still have my fiancé of ten years and I would have my child." _

_Kaoru's eyes dulled to a lifeless dark blue, almost black._

"_Baka." He crooned lovingly. "How could any of that ever be your fault? Those were all of my choices Kaoru and I'm not regretting anything."_

"_But Kenshin." Kaoru feebly argued. _

"_But nothing." He drew closer to Kaoru, his words brushing against her lips._

"_You're mine Kaoru and I tend to keep what is mine. I'm a very selfish man and I'm surprised you don't already know." _

"_Ken—"_

_He cut her off with a firm kiss to her lips. He took advantage of her opened mouth and stroked her tongue with his. To show her that she was his, that he needed her, maybe more than she needed him. _

_She was breathless when he released her. He looked at her from behind his lashes. During the kiss her arms had wounded around his shoulders. One of his hands cupped the back of her neck while the other had stayed on her cheek. _

"_Kaoru, I know you're pregnant."_

* * *

**_Six Months Before Somewhere in Tokyo  
_**

"I'm up! I'm up!"

Kaoru Kamiya groggily said as her roommate yelled from the bathroom of their apartment complex.

Afternoon sunlight was shinning through the gaps of the closed drapes of the bed room window. Creating angel rays throughout the room, giving a lazy golden glow that could never be created by a night light. Kaoru rolled off of the bed and on to the floor, somehow managing to find her slippers from underneath the dusty bed. She dragged her feet as she proceeded to the kitchen to pour herself some of the life liquid also known as coffee into a mug. She took three great gulps of the great drink before she even bothered to open her eyes. As she brought the cup for another sip she caught the time of the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. She ogled for only a second at the time before she was back in her room and half way dressed. She stumbled into the bathroom with only one sock and nearly crashed into Megumi.

"Huk! Kaoru! You almost messed me up" Megumi cried as she distanced herself away from the eyeliner.

"Gomen, Megumi!" she grabbed her toothbrush slapped some toothpaste and stuck it in her mouth and continued to dress with one hand as she brushed with the other.

"Kaoru the news says it going to snow today!" Megumi yelled from the bathroom.

"Thanks!" She yelled back as she grabbed her jacket and scarf. The door clicked behind her.

Megumi looked at the clock propped on the toilet seat.

"That raccoon has gotten faster. Her new record, five minutes."

She shook her head in amusement and continued to brush her hair. Dr. Takani was never late nor was she ever shabby.

&&&&&&

**Kamiya Sensei please report to room #203. **

**Kamiya Sensei please report to room#203**

The intercom cut off with a buzz of static.

Kaoru hurried off to the elevator as she clutched the charts to her chest. Wishing now that she had secured every loose paper in its correct place as she felt a few papers shift under her hold. She excused herself as she squeezed into the already crowded elevator. Kaoru shifted the load in her arms for a better grip and blew the stray hairs getting in her face. When the elevator reached floor 2 she barely waited for the doors to open all the way to exit.

She huffed as she saw sight of room 203 and levered down the handle with her hip. Using her body to push open the door and entered the room. A young woman was sitting on the patient's bed as she watched Kaoru put down the stack of charts.

"I'm very sorry I'm late. My name is Kaoru Kamiya"

Kaoru took the first manila folder in her hand and addressed her patient.

" I'll be your pediatrician Mrs…"

Kaoru quickly scanned the contents of the folder looking for a name.

"Tomoe." Came a soft reply. Kaoru looked up from her searching and smiled.

"Yukishiro Tomoe. Dr. Kamiya, and it's a Miss."

Tomoe Yukishiro gave a ghost of a smile.

YUP! LOL! nothing really changed but I promise a second chapter REAL SOON! PROMISE!


	2. Chapter 2: Late hour

And Then There Was You

Chapter Two.

Disclaimer: I do not own RK.

------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew she shouldn't be dragging her feet. The god like work of repairing and reconstructing is supposedly uplifting and gratifying to any normal person. But she found herself dragging her lead limbs through the apartment neighborhood.

_Should I have taken those extra hours?_

The sun had just set but the sky was still a light blue that was followed by a deeper blue from the east.*

She hung the ring of keys on her index finger as she climbed up the concrete stairwell. The keys gently clinked together from her makeshift hook. Singling out the key to her front door she scrutinized the jagged edge of the key.

_I need to find a new apartment. _

Blinking tiredly at the bronze number of her apartment she grasped the handle but stumbled back sluggishly when the door opened. She was presented with a bronze chiseled chest with defined muscles that glistened with water from the hallway light.

"Welcome home Meg-" the voice started out seductively but cut off when it clearly wasn't the woman he was expecting.

Kaoru regarded the tall man dully.

_Now, I know why Megumi is always excited to return home. _

She couldn't think of doing anything except sleeping after her shifts but apparently hard muscle was enough incentive for her roommate for other activities.

She smirked lewdly at the older man when he awkwardly covered his nipples with one arm and gripped the towel that was tied dangerously low on his hips.

"Oh, hey Jo-chan." He retreated back into the apartment to allow Kaoru into the apartment. "Let me just grab a shirt... and maybe some pants."

She laughed wearily.

"Sano, it's alright. I saw about a hundred naked bodies in the past 48 hours. I'm sure you are not any different." She entered the kitchen and deposited her bag on the counter and immersed herself into the fridge.

"What!" Sano came out from Megumi's room wearing only a pair of draw string pants. "My body is much more impressive than the average joe you treat at the hospital."

With that said, he flexed his biceps and posed.

"So, what are you doing here Jou-chan?"

She rose a skeptical eyebrow at his question from behind the fridge door.

"Umm..." She brought out a water bottle and closed the fridge. "I'm not allowed to come back to my own home?"

Sano gave her a confused frown.

"I thought Megumi had told you."

At her blank look; he cleared his voice nervously and tugged on his ear.

"Tonight? Megumi didn't talk to you... about _tonight." _

_What was the man talking about? She didn't have anything planned tonight. Tonight was the night she was planning on taking a hot bath and then crashing for the next nine hours. _

Sano chuckled at her vacant gaze and continued.

Hip cocked to one side, body still damp from his recent shower, one hand knuckle deep in his wet spiky hair, and for the finishing touch he slid his hand slowly down his bare chest.

" Yeah, you know, _TONIGHT.."_

Kaoru gapped momentarily before locking her jaw and blushing.

She brought a hand to her temple and groaned her acknowledgment.

"Tonight."

She covered her eyes with a hand and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Sano, I totally forgot." Grabbing her bag she headed towards the door.

"Hey Kaoru, wait up." He got a hold of her upper arm and pulled her toward her bedroom. "Why don't you pack some of your night stuff; I'll grab my keys and you can crash at my place for the night."

"Oh, that's okay Sano."

"No," he shook his head at the dark haired woman. " It'll make me feel better if you crashed at my place and I'm still living alone right now. And we both know that Misao has a party tonight and no matter how tired you are, I know you wouldn't be able to sleep in a house bouncing with drunks, Jou-chan."

She was tense in disagreement even though Sano's idea was more appealing than her own plan of making a surprise visit to Misao's makeshift club/apartment.

She smiled sheepishly up at Sano.

"Fine, I'll go pack my stuff."

"Great. I'll get my keys."

Kaoru met Sano at the front door with a half full duffle bag. He dropped a key into her open palm and followed her out into the apartment hallway.

"You remember where I live right? You take the Richmond line down to 6th-"

"Yes Sano. I remember, to the 6th and take a left from the station and a right on Leighton street."

She gave him a warm hug around his waist.

"Thanks Sano."

He squeezed her gently and ruffled her hair.

"No worries Jou-chan."

She frowned when she pulled away from Sano's bare chest. Pressing one palm more firmly into his forearm, she gripped his other arm with her free hand.

"Sano, I know this is ridiculous to imagine, but have you gotten buffer?"

He smirked.

"Coping a feel, are we Jou-chan?"

She smacked him on the arm.

"Stupid, you better not be taking anything!"

"Do you really think I'd be able to use anything with Megumi around?" He scoffed.

She silently agreed with him. Megumi would personally treated Sano if he acquired the addiction; with experimental drugs, probably.

"But I'm glad you noticed the extra hours I've invested into the gym, Jou-chan."

Her right hand dropped unnoticeably from his elbow, she reached behind him and took a firm grasp, squeezing his butt playfully.

"Mmm... Definitely noticed."

Kaoru grinned sleepily at his shocked features. She stepped around his dumbfounded figure and headed towards the elevators.

"KYAA! Kaoru! I can't believe you just did that! You grabbed my ass! You molested me. Sexual harassment!" Sano stuttered from the open doorway. "I'm so telling Megumi on you!"

Sano wrapped his arms around himself but the vulnerable look was lost in his six foot frame, toned muscles and dark skin. Kaoru chuckled and headed towards the stairs rather than the elevators when she saw Sano following.

"It's was just a starfish* Sano, Megumi would understand. See you later. Hohoho!" She laughed at his flushed face and planned to slip through the stairwell door but was pulled back by her arm.

"Sano?" Her curse died on her lips when the usual carefree grin was absent in his expression.

"Sano?" She asked again when he did nothing.

He brought a hand softy to the side of her head and brushed her bangs. She caught a glimpse of something like sadness before he rested his cheek on the top of her skull.

"Uhh..."

She was at a loss of words from the larger man's show of intimate affection. Fidgeting under his hold- she wasn't above bodily harm- she drove a elbow into his side but he continued to hold her to his chest. His very bare chest.

"San-" Kaoru wearily raised her head for his eyes.

"Hahaha, can't even give me a hug Jou-chan?" He pushed her towards the stairs now in his usual cheer and waved happily as she took a few stumbling steps down. "Stay safe, call me when you get to my apartment."

She scowled at his smiling face and lumbered down the stairs. His deep laugh vibrated through the concrete walls. She watched as Sano shut the stairwell door with a puzzled twist of her lips. Sano liked to tease, but the depressing shape of his eye was too real and it was silly to believe that Sano had other interests other than brotherly sentiment towards her.

Stepping out into the spring night she took in the sweet air and headed towards the subway station and decided it was best to forget Sano's strange behavior. That aside, she was sure it wouldn't be too long before Megumi and Sano started living together by the looks of the progress of their relationship.

Tomorrow looked like a good day to study the apartment listings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano entered the apartment and rubbed the side of this face with a hand. He slipped off the pants and returned to his original state before Kaoru entered the apartment.

The sheer drapes were soft to the touch when he pulled them away from the window to watch Kaoru leave the apartment building. With unblinking intensity he watched as she walked in the wrong direction. Huffing a quiet laugh, he rolled his eyes and snapped open his phone, fingers dialing a memorized number. He paused on the call button as she hesitated down the street and turned around and headed towards the station. He laughed out loud and shook his head as he continued to watch even after she disappeared down the block.

He envisioned her walking the half block to the entrance of the station. 30 seconds to purchase the tickets to Richmond and 6th and another 30 seconds to descend by the escalators, he knew she liked to take the stairs, but she looked exhausted from work. 15 seconds to board the right train. She would probably switch the duffle bag to the other shoulder.

It should take no more than one minute and 30 seconds for the train to arrive at the other station and about 60 seconds to make the switch to another train. A five minute ride to 6th street. He prayed she hadn't fallen asleep on the train. His apartment was only one block away from the station.

The phone in his hand glowed as he waited for her phone call. Glancing down at the time on the phone, he timed her entrance into his apartment.

The phone in his hand vibrated as Kaoru's name,"Raccoon" and number flashed on the LCD screen. He let out a long breath and turned away from the window. He settled himself comfortably on the black leather couch.

"Yo."

"Hey Sano, I made it." The speaker crackled faintly with static.

"Feel free to use the shower and sleep well Jou-chan."

"Thanks Sano." He could see the drained smile from her voice.

"Goodnight."

He didn't get a response back and he hung up and tossed the phone on to the couch. He felt bad kicking Kaoru out after seeing how spent she was from work, but today was special to Megumi. He had to settle with sending Kaoru to his apartment. His eyes slid closed.

"Kaoru."

_I would not have been able to concentrate on Megumi with Kaoru here._

He opened his eyes lazily when he heard the door rattle as it was opened.

"Sano?" He frowned when he found himself disappointed when it was Megumi's voice that called his name. This was the woman he loved. The frown smoothed from his face as Megumi came into view of the living room.

"Welcome home." He whispered huskily.

Megumi paused but her face remained neutral as she took in the bare sight he made lounged on the couch.

"Mmm.." She let her purse slip from her fingers as she advanced towards the nude man. Tugging off her jacket, she straddled Sano's lap as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"I like this welcome." She kissed him lightly on the cheek as Sano helped her out of her blouse.

"I'm glad you like it" He breathed and leaned in to close the inch between their lips.

She restrained the sides of his face with both hands and scolded softly.

"Not until," she nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, "I" she marched a trail of kisses across his check to the shell of his ear. "take a shower."

Before he could pin her to the couch she was half away across the living room, leaving him all hot and bothered.

"Megumi, that's not fair. I already showered." Sano pouted as he watched her head toward the bathroom.

"Then I suppose you're taking another one."

Megumi unhooked her bra at the bathroom door and threw him a taunting look behind before entering.

Sano grinned wolfishly and vaulted over the couch.

"I guess I am."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru shuffled into Sano's dark apartment and locked the door. Dropping her things on to the wood floor in the hallway, she changed clothing from her duffle back and made her way to the bedroom.

The short trip had taken more energy that she had anticipated and was groggy with sleep. The bath could wait until tomorrow.

Entering the bedroom, she sighed in delight at the sight of the large bed. She was half way under the covers before she realized there was someone occupying the bed. She blinked in disappointment and studied the sleeping person. She couldn't make out the features of the person except for long strands of hair that lay over the person's pillow.

_Oh, it's a girl._

Her mind was tired as she concluded that she was too tired to move to the couch, seeing that she was already under the covers.

_It's okay, the bed is big enough._

The person hadn't woken up from her entering. Worn with sleep, she settled down and fell asleep as soon as she was comfortable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

*Totally.. forgot if the sun set on the east or west. =_=+

Hello good people! ^_^

I know, I know. What's up with Sano right? It like he's asking for a beating from Megumi.

And I know this chapter is short, but I'll try to update soon.

Tell me if I'm bad or if you're confused with anything. Comment and review. (c'mon.. I know you wanna. ^_^)


End file.
